pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 35 - Legend Of The Sleeping Dragon
They continued walking the road everybody talking as Ash looked around at the other trainers and their pokémon walking the road. "Hay Timothy what kind of gym is in Cibola City?" asked Ash "It's a fire type gym." replied Timothy "Alright I can get my second gym badge whenever we reach Cibola!” exclaimed Ash "This gym leader is going to be allot stronger than the last." noted Timothy "Yea if you get over confident you might lose." warned Misty "I'm not getting over confident. I've just have allot of confidence in my pokémon's power and ability's." retorted Ash "That's good...this gym leader is a very hot headed fire type pokémon trainer. Her head first battling style is predictable, but very effective...so if you don't watch yourself you'll get burned." smiled Timothy They continued walking till the came to a split in the road with a sign at the intersection in the grass that had two arrows on it. One of the arrows was pointing left and it had Cibola City written on it while the other was pointing right and had Kordell City written in it. "Alright Cibola City here we come." said Timothy "Hay Timothy let's stop at Wolong Hai for awhile since we're here anyway." urged Eria "Sure I wouldn't mind staying their for a bit." nodded Timothy Instead of going left or right they continued forward pass the sign and on into the forest behind it. After walking on a small path for a few minutes they came to a clearing where a huge lake sat. "Wow. It's so pretty with all the crisp clear blue water." noted Misty This is Wolong Hai also known as Sleeping Dragon Lake." said Timothy "Why is it called Sleeping Dragon Lake?" asked Brock "Well there's a legend that surrounds this lake and Kordell City." explained Timothy "Can you tell us?" asked Brock "Sure, but let me a little camp sat up. I'll be sleeping outside tonight." nodded Timothy "Well I’ll be back later. I'm going for a walk around the lake." said Tanza as she walked off. "Alright." nodded Timothy He reached in his jacket and pulled out a white case, before opening it and revealing it to hold four capsules. "Hay Timothy I’ve been meaning to ask you what are those capsules?" asked Ash "They are called Capsule Compactor’s or CC's for short and there used to store stuff. I'll show you." explained Timothy He took out one of the capsules and pushed a button on the top of it, before he threw it down on the ground and a large tent appeared in a explosion of white smoke. He took out the other three capsule's and threw them down causing a table, a chair and small camp fire set to appear in a cloud of white smoke. "Wow that's neat!” exclaimed Misty "These thing's can be used to hold allot of stuff. From big things to small thing's." respired Timothy as he looked at the camp fire set and it burst into flame's as he sat down in the chair. "Pika." said Pikachu "Alright gather around my camp fire to hear this little legend." declared Timothy as he took of his jacket and hung It on the back of the chair. Ash, Misty, and Brock sat down around the fire while Pikachu sat down in Ash's lap and Kachu, Nina, and Nikita all sat in Timothy's lap. "Alright there are many legends that span around the history of the Jetix Region, but here's the legend of the sleeping dragon. The dragon's name is Ji'irik and she was a gold dragon that was the daughter of the dragonlord, Keturah. Princess of the Bhutan kingdom and heir of the Qiao Lui Dynasty...but until this day no one has been able to confirm this tale." exclaimed Timothy "Pika." nodded Kachu "Ji'irik never called any place in Athas her home, she chose to travel the lands, fighting evil wherever she came across it. Her journey's brought her to the Jetix Region an to Kordell City and it was here that she found a fondness for horses other than eating them and she choose to make a home in Kordell. Though fearful that her natural form would bring fear to it's citizens, she took a more comforting form of a young human maiden. She found work at a carnival one year, where she taught children to care properly for horses and to ride. It was during that carnival that a red dragon named Volcanus, attacked Kordell City looking for Ji'irik." "Though his first attack was nothing major it did give Ji'irik time to get most of the city's citizens out of the city. When Volcanus returned to destroy the city, he was met with a surprise. Ji'irik had resumed her natural form and met Volcanus in battle." explained Timothy "So what happened then?" asked Ash "Did Ji'irik beat Volcanus?" asked Misty "Well it's said that their battle raged from dusk till dawn until the battle was won and the red dragon fled. The citizens of Kordell were so grateful to the gold dragon that they asked her remain in the city and become it's guardian. Ji'irik agreed to remain, but not within the city, she informed them that she would construct a lair on the out of the city. Still close enough to guard over it, yet far enough to maintain her privacy. And so the gold dragon went to prepare her lair. She found an adequate cave on the outskirts of town in a lake that would serve as her lair and it was here that she made her home." explained Timothy "But why did she go to live in a cave when she could have lived in a nice house?" asked Misty "He who trims himself to suit everyone will soon whittle himself away. Basically what I’m trying to say is that she wouldn't have felt as comfortable if she tried to live somewhere she didn't compute with." noted Timothy "Then what happened?' asked Ash "Well over the year's the city went on in peace. It's known that a dragon doesn't forget those that go against them and since his defeat he plotted his revenge on the gold dragon. Though ever patient, he waited year's till a day Ji'irik would not be expecting his attack. Meantime he tricked an Alchemist into making him a powerful poisonous potion. Volcanus wouldn't travel to Kordell, because dragon's had the ability to sense other dragons that were close by. He sent a trusted servant to deliver the potion to Ji'irik for him in the form of her favorite food, a bushel of freshly picked apple's. The servant took great precautions to cover his association with the red dragon making sure there was no scent left of the red on his person as he delivered the apples to the lair of Ji'irik. Unknowingly she happily accepted the gift and ate the apple's." explained Timothy "Oh no!" gasped Misty "Soon after Ji'irik fell to the ground and a nearby hunter felt the earthquake as she fell. He went to discover the cause of the quake and found to his dismay the poisoned dragon. He then ran back to the city for help and happened to hear that the dragon's mother was visiting the city that day and she heard the hunter's tale. Fearful that the young dragon's soul had already passed from this realm she ran to the lair. She arrived in the nick of time and managed to cast a powerful magic spell known only to the dragon's of Athas." "Her magic would put the young dragon in a powerful sleep like stasis instead of allowing the poison to take her life. The length of the sleep would last until a cure could be found for the powerful poison, and then she could live like she once did. The hunter arrived back at the lair with aid to try and ease the dragon's suffering only to find the young dragon sleeping. She then tasked the young hunter to be the guardian of the sleeping dragon until the day she was to awaken and the proud hunter took to the task. Years passed as the dragon remained asleep, but the young hunter was no longer young and so he found a wife and they later had a heir who would watch over the sleeping dragon." "Generation's went by and till this day a guardian watch's over the sleeping dragon until the day somebody find's a cure." explained Timothy "So till this day somebody watch's the cave?” asked Misty "Do you believe in that legend?" asked Brock "Well do you believe in the thing's that go bump in the night?" asked Timothy "What do you mean?" asked Ash "Have you ever asked yourself is there more to this world than just pokémon and if so what are they?" questioned Timothy "No come to think about it." shrugged Misty "It has never crossed my mind." shrugged Ash "Chu." shrugged Pikachu "Well...not really." shrugged Brock "There is an objective reality out there, but we view it through the spectacles of our beliefs, attitude, and values. Well trust me when I tell you your in for a very rude awaking." laughed Timothy "What's that suppose to mean?" asked Ash "One day you'll understand." smiled Timothy and as he got up Nina, Kachu, and Nikita all jumped out of his lap and he walked over to the lake. "This is very strange." said Misty "What do you mean?” asked Eria "I'm not sure." shrugged Misty as she looked at Timothy. "Well I’m going to fix us something to eat...Eria can you come help me?" asked Brock "Sure." nodded Eria and they both disappeared in a flash of light. "Well Ash I’m going to go inside what about you?" asked Misty "I'll stay out here a little longer." replied Ash "Alright Ash I’ll see you later." nodded Misty "Ok." nodded Ash as Misty disappeared in a flash of light. "Hay Timothy can I ask you a question?" asked Ash "Sure." nodded Timothy “Pikachu?” wondered Pikachu “Pi...Pika?” wondered Kachu Ash looked as both Pikachu and Kachu ear's suddenly stood up and they both began to looked around as if they had heard something. "What's wrong...do you both hear something?" asked Ash "I think they do." said Timothy as he walked over to them. To Be Continued................... Category:Season 1 Content